Skipping Chemistry
by Crysenthia Dickens
Summary: Kaoru is bored. VERY bored. He needs some good quality time with his brother, and Hikaru isn't the one to complain... The T-version of my fic 'Chemistry', as requested. WARNING: Yaoi, Twincest and minor suggestive adult themes and language. Please R


**This fic is dedicated especially to my baby HikaKao fangirls who, even though they're young, just loves the twins and the love they have for each other so much that they begged me to write this version! If you want the full, uncensured, lemony fic - Check out CHEMISTRY under my fics.  
**

***  
**

**WARNING:** This fic hints towards yaoi and twincest, if it isn't your cup of tea, then move along and find another wonderful "only-brothers-fic" to read :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own theese yummy and shady twins (or any other Ouran Cast), they belong to their immensely talented creator Bisco Hatori.

Please read and review, that's what helps me become a better writer... plus it's really fun knowing what you thought about it :)

LOVE /Crys

* * *

*

* * *

_*_

**_Skipping __Chemistry_**

_*_**_  
_**

'_Math… stupid math… I hate it…' _Kaoru stared unseeingly at the white-board full of numbers and pointless scribbling._ 'It's just inane how boring this is!' _He sighed and let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling as Professor Katashi droned on about this and that equation, that particular graphic diagram, multiplied with the square foot of blabla blaa…. Such terrible waste of first-rate quality time! He could have been enjoying a good book right now, or strolling down the halls of The Museum of Modern Art checking out that new Chagall exhibition that had arrived recently. He sighed again. And to top it all off; the weather was nice too… the sun pouring through the large windows and not a cloud in the sapphire sky._ 'Stupid, BORING math!' _

"Mr Hitatchiin," a sharp voice called out, making Kaoru's head quickly snap forward. Professor Katashi was glaring at him through his thick eyebrows.

"Would you mind telling the class the correct answer to this equation?"

Kaoru blinked, focusing his eyes on the numbers on the white-board, realizing he didn't have a clue what the calculation in question was about.

"39,72." Hikaru's clear voice sounded from beside him. The man in front of them turned his angry stare to the older twin, nostrils flaring; this wasn't the first time Hikaru had saved Kaoru's ass when spacing out in math.

"Sorry professor, didn't you want me to tell you the answer?" Hikaru continued, with a smile that his brother knew to be far too innocent to really be honest. After several years of teaching the twins, their professor knew that too, so he didn't look any happier as Hikaru delivered his well expected punch line. "I thought you said my name."

Kaoru's eyes darted from his twin's face to the professor. Katashi gritted his teeth, his fist shaking slightly, as if all he wanted was to throw his marker at them. Instead he just glared at them, _'Cause really, what else could the poor man do?'_ Kaoru thought, watching the professor pick up where he'd left off teaching the class earlier. Kaoru fought the urge to grin. Naturally the professor had never been able to tell him and his brother apart and was therefore reduced to always using their family name. Of course that didn't stop him from trying to call them out from time to time… But even if he actually _did_ get the names right they could always pretend otherwise, so the sorry old twit would always end up with the same empty result. As the professor turned his back to start writing on the whiteboard, Kaoru turned his head to find his brother smirking towards him.

"You're welcome." He mouthed, and winked. Kaoru cocked an eyebrow and let his mouth twitch in response. From the other side of Hikaru, Haruhi glanced at them with an exhausted grimace on her face and rolled her eyes. They both snickered in her direction, making professor Katashi wheel around on his toes and glower heatedly in their direction.

* * *

"Stupid math…" Kaoru muttered as they walked out of class some twenty minutes later. Hikaru chuckled and threw his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"You'd think that by the age of eighteen you should have gotten used to it." He laughed. "Don't worry; I've got your back little-brother."

"So, how come you dislike math so much?" Haruhi asked.

"He's just too thick to wrap his head around it, that's all," Hikaru grinned. Kaoru threw his brother an icy look which made him laugh.

"No, I don't believe that to be true," Haruhi was quick to answer, but Kaoru couldn't help but noticing her face twitching a little as she said it.

"It isn't," Kaoru informed her shortly as he shrugged out from under his brother's arm. "I simply find it extremely dull. There's no life in it, and nothing spontaneous about it. I mean, what's the reason for learning something that's already set in place? You can't change mathematics, you can't discuss it; one plus two always equals three. It doesn't bring you the answer to any existential question. It doesn't bring you joy, beauty or any emotion really… it's just plane, here you have it, black on white – boring! So what's the point in wasting my time on it?"

Kaoru had only just finished speaking when Hikaru leaned into Haruhi with an important expression on his face.

"And after lunch my brother also gives lectures on why he hates squib so much." He said with a solemn voice. This time Haruhi couldn't hold it in and the two of them burst into roaring laughter. Kaoru rolled his eyes and continued walking at the same pace as before down the corridor while Haruhi and Hikaru fell behind due to their guffawing. Their next class wasn't about to start for another fifteen minutes so Kaoru decided he might as well go to the bathroom. He turned his steps towards a small side corridor, not really caring if Hikaru had picked up on his detour or not.

Some minutes later Kaoru was standing looking at his own reflection in the large mirror behind the row of sinks. He threaded his fingers quickly through his bangs, making it fall the way he liked it. He sighed, suddenly missing his brother as he stood looking at the empty reflection that could as well have been Hikaru. He was still bored out of his mind and the prospect of next class: chemistry – he grimaced into the mirror – didn't really cheer him up. He was in need of some pretty good distraction to make this day bearable… At that moment the door opened.

"There you are!" Hikaru said, a small tone of annoyance in his voice. Still standing in the doorway with his hand on the handle he looked over his shoulder. "I've found him Haruhi, we'll meet you up in class, 'kay?" The door shut behind him simultaneously with his last words to her. The next second Hikaru had snaked his arms around Kaoru's waist, resting his chin upon the younger's shoulder. Kaoru smiled at his brother's touch and their eyes met in the mirror.

"You're not really mad, are you?" His big-brother murmured into Kaoru's ear, where after he carefully brushed his lips against his throat. The younger twin closed his eyes for a second, loving the moment as his stomach made a happy leap. He then knew exactly what he needed right now, and that no matter what, his brother was going to give it to him. As he opened his eyes he could see a wicked grin spreading across his own face in the mirror, and so could Hikaru.

"What?" He chuckled. "What are you up to?"

Kaoru's smile widened. He tilted his head backwards and spoke against his brother's cheek.

"Walk with me." He swiftly put out his tongue and flicked it over Hikaru's cheekbone. In response, the older twin gave a surprised noise somewhere between a gasp and a chuckle, a crooked smile on his face as his brother tugged him by the hand and out the corridor. Kaoru led the way down the fire escape, not wanting people to take too much notice of them leaving. He didn't turn his head to look at his brother and neither of them spoke. Kaoru's body was tingling with the delight of Hikaru following him willingly without knowing where he was taking him. He knew he was watching him closely though, he could feel his intense eyes take in his back frame. As they paused at the foot of the stair for Kaoru to unlock the door and push it open, he felt Hikaru lean in, again brushing his lips against his throat. The sensation of his brother's soft lips and warm breath sent shivers down Kaoru's spine, desire pooling in his stomach. He exhaled, Hikaru's breath grew heavier against his neck and he nibbled carefully at the spot under Kaoru's ear.

In a flash, Kaoru spun around and crushed his lips to Hikaru's, roughly grabbing hold of his neck to secure they stayed fused together. With his other arm the younger tugged on his brother's waist so that they stumbled backwards, Kaoru's back hitting the door. He kept kissing his brother's lips fiercely not pausing for such a trivial thing as finding balance. As they staggered, Hikaru gave a muffled yelp, steadying them by putting his hands flat against the door on either side of Kaoru's shoulders. Still seeming a little startled from Kaoru jumping him, Hikaru froze for a second before his lips finally started moving along with his brother's, raw and passionate. He chuckled at the eagerness of his younger twin, but it was soon replaced by a deep moan as Kaoru took a handful of his hair, forcing his head back and bit his under lip.

"Here?" Hikaru choked out, grinning.

"Well, it's not what I planned… but it's as good as any other place, really." Kaoru murmured against his lips. He then continued to nibble down his brother's chin and jaw line, his pulse rising as Hikaru's breathing came out more ragged. Kaoru started kissing and sucking on his twin's neck as he moved his hand to the hem of Hikaru's shirt. Needing to feel his brother's warm skin, he pushed up the fabric at Hikaru's lower back and started tracing his spine with his fingers. The older twin hummed in approval and opened his eyes. Moving his hands off the door, he slid one down Kaoru's side, finally resting it on his hip, and touching his face with the back of the other. Kaoru felt his expression melt as he met Hikaru's gaze; his eyes were like liquid gold and translucent amber in the sunlight. Kaoru released his grasp around Hikaru's hair and started to thread fondly through his bangs instead. Not breaking eye contact, the younger moved his lips to slowly kiss each of Hikaru's fingers, ultimately sucking at his pinky. The older brother sighed contently.

"That feels incredible…" he mumbled, leaning into Kaoru and trailing kisses from his ear to the nape of his neck. Kaoru felt a jolt of arousal shoot through him and he smiled.

"Incredible enough to skip chemistry over?"

"Well you know me," Hikaru chuckled against his hairline, "I've always liked our own chemistry lessons better…"

Hikaru's words started a silent passion between the brothers and their hands were suddenly all over each other, caressing and groping, kissing and sucking on whatever skin appeared in front of them. Kaoru couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped him. Hikaru chuckled again and captured his lips hungrily, their tongues tangling, chasing each other. They took turns exploring the others mouth as the electricity built around them. Hikaru pushed his brother back against the door, molding their bodies together, they both moaned at the heated contact. They continued to kiss at a slower pace, extracting sighs and moans of pleasure from each other as their lips moved together. Kaoru felt his brother's hands slide up his chest and stay at his collar, beginning to loosen his tie.

* * *

"OH, SHIT… HIKARU!" Kaoru's scream bounced off the walls. His head was spinning like crazy and his knees almost gave in completely. Luckily Hikaru had foreseen this and was steadying him firmly with his arms at his brother's waist, holding him up. Next, Kaoru was collapsing into his brother's arms as Hikaru steadily reached up, embracing his limp body, wrapping him firmly to his chest and lowering them to the floor. Kaoru curled up against his brother's chest, resting his head in the hollow at Hikaru's throat while the room stopped spinning and his breathing turned back to normal. Hikaru stroked his hair, lovingly touching his lips to Kaoru's forehead.

"Damn Hikaru, that was…" Kaoru grinned and chuckled softly, trying to find a word suiting for what he'd just experienced. "_Thank you_." He finally said, raising his head and kissing his brother gently on the lips.

"You're welcome…" Hikaru smiled, his eyes soft as he brushed the bangs out of Kaoru's eyes. They kissed, a little longer this time. Kaoru stroking his brother's cheek, and soon their hands began to wander again. Caressing gently at first, gradually becoming more demanding.

"Okay!" Hikaru laughed, pushing Kaoru off him slightly. "That's enough for now."

Kaoru pouted, it wasn't often that they broke it off like this and when it did happen, it certainly wasn't Hikaru that issued it. His big-brother was usually the one pushing for '_just a little bit more…_´, so him taking on the role of the reasonable one wasn't very convincing. Kaoru raised a mocking eyebrow at him and leaned in. Again, tongues tangled together, hands wandered and breathing slowed, but against all reason his brother broke them apart, more determined this time. Kaoru scowled at him and Hikaru burst into laughter.

"Oh come on, _you_ have nothing to be grumpy about!"

"Yes I do!" Kaoru argued, "I haven't got the chance to return the favor yet…" Hikaru's face dropped. Kaoru slowly slid his hands up his twin's thighs as he moved closer again. Hikaru draw a sharp breath and bit his lip. Groaning, with a face that clearly said 'I can't believe that I'm actually doing this'; he pushed Kaoru away for the third time and rose from the floor. Kaoru followed, frowning slightly.

"Hikaru," he persisted. "I don't see why you won't let me make _you _feel good."

"Oh Kaoru, you know that was good for me too…" Hikaru stroked his cheek.

"Yeah sure, but you know what I mean… I've been taken care of. But you, well…" Kaoru shot a meaningful look down his brother's trousers.

Hikaru chuckled. "That's true."

"So… why won't you let me help you out with that?" Kaoru closed the space between them again and they kissed tenderly for a while, slowly savoring the feel of being close to each other. But as Kaoru's hands started sliding up and down Hikaru's thighs, the older twin sighed into their kiss. He kissed his younger brother deeply one last time before pushing his forehead gently towards Kaoru's chest.

"No?" Kaoru asked, sounding a little hurt this time. His brother quickly picked up on that and his head snapped up to look at him.

"It's not that I don't want you too! I thought that would be pretty obvious… I mean, come on, who are we talking about here?" Kaoru's mouth twitched, yeah, that was true of course… Next a smirk was spreading across the older brother's face.

"What?" Kaoru chuckled.

"You just don't have a clue what time it is, do you?"

Kaoru hesitated; he knew he was hopeless at this. As soon as he and Hikaru were together like this he always lost complete track of time. He really had no idea… Hikaru's smirk widened.

"Please don't make me guess?" Kaoru begged. That was always mortifying since he never got it right… Hikaru laughed.

"Sure I'll be merciful." He grinned. "Let's just say we should better get our asses out in public before people start calling in divers to search the fountains."

"Chemistry is over?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure we missed Philosophy too…"

"Aaaaw, I was really looking forward to that lesson!" Kaoru teased. Hikaru laughed again. "So that means…" Kaoru's eyes widened. "It's lunchtime then?"

"I would think so, yeah." Hikaru grinned.

"Man… well, then I guess you're right, we should be getting back." Kaoru sighed in discontent. "Because if we're not there for lunch…"

Hikaru nodded, "…they'll _really_ start looking for us."

* * *

*

* * *

.


End file.
